


片刻伊甸园

by danxianqie



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danxianqie/pseuds/danxianqie
Summary: 现代AU 在大城市辛苦打拼的两个人通过上床来缓解职场压力（不）既然是一篇PWP其实基本内容也都在tags里了





	片刻伊甸园

圣经里说世界上有一片金玉遍地、花果芬芳的乐园，但在夏娃吃下那颗苹果后，就再也没人见过它的踪迹。世界上还有一千种神，对应着一千种天堂，但巴纳姆一个都不信。对他而言，在这座如机器般日夜轰鸣的巨大城市中，他和菲利普租住的小公寓就是唯一的乐园。  
时间已经很晚，连餐厅都过了打烊的时候，而巴纳姆才刚刚走到他们的楼下。  
他敲了敲门，但没有人回应，可能菲利普还没回来，毕竟他的工作也不轻松。于是巴纳姆只能费力地掏出钥匙，自己开了门。  
房间里静悄悄的，楼下街灯的光透过窗户投在天花板上，对面的公寓里亮着热闹的光线，好像还可以听见那户人家看电视的声音。  
他刚想伸手把灯打开，忽然看见沙发上瘫倒着一个毫无生气的人影。他吓了一跳，但立刻镇定了下来。  
“……菲利普？”他试探着问，觉得有点好笑。  
对方没有回应，甚至没有动一下。巴纳姆放下手里的东西，走了过去。那个青年连外套都没脱，背包扔在咖啡桌下面，而皮鞋和袜子不知道甩在了哪个角落。他侧倒在沙发上，脸埋在软垫里，巴纳姆不禁担心起他的呼吸问题。  
“菲利普？”他对着菲利普又叫了一声，依然没有回应。巴纳姆知道他是醒着的，他凑过去，看见男友半闭着眼睛，像发呆一样盯着沙发上的缝线。  
“好啦，年轻人，”他叹了口气，把菲利普一把拉了起来，给自己腾出一个空位，然后顺势让男友靠在自己肩上，“说说发生了什么事。”  
菲利普说不出来。  
他不知道到底发生了事情让他变成了这样，今天的事昨天发生了，前天也发生了，明天还会继续发生，但他就是在今天觉得特别累。他想要永远趴在这个沙发上，一辈子都不去别的地方，直到气候变暖南极的融冰把纽约整个淹没，他都没有动力走一步了。  
但后来巴纳姆回来了，而且一把将他从沙发上拉了起来。  
“我不知道。”菲利普低声回答。  
巴纳姆抓住了他的手，用拇指轻轻抚摸他的手心。这位剧团团长的身上还带着夜晚空气的凉意，但他的手掌却很温暖。  
“肯定有什么导火索吧？”巴纳姆轻轻地问。  
菲利普想告诉他没有，或者是，这一天中的每一件事都是导火索。但他正靠在一个舒服的肩膀上，讲这些太复杂了。  
“我被上司骂了。”他挑了今天下午的一件事说。  
“因为什么事情？”巴纳姆问。  
他的男友抓紧了他的手：“因为一些蠢事。我忘记把一件事通知其他部门了。”  
巴纳姆叹了口气，他明白菲利普遇到的不止这些，咨询公司的工作压力很大，菲利普没有哪天不是一脸疲惫地回家来的。但巴纳姆没法安慰他，他自己的小剧团也正处于低谷，他们正在上演的新剧上座率很低，还遭到了一家报纸的刻薄批评，这两天剧团所有人都非常低落。  
“好啦。”他又说了一遍，不知道是在安慰自己还是在安慰男友。菲利普在沙发上扭了扭，把更多重量压在他身上，巴纳姆反而觉得安心了一些。  
两人在黑暗和对面楼照来的电视机光线里坐了一会儿，楼下偶尔有汽车和喝醉的人经过，夜已经很深了。菲利普听见巴纳姆说：“你知道，你可以来我们团里做个编剧。”  
“别胡说了。”他有气无力地回答。  
“就我读过的几篇来看，你写的故事完全可以出版。”巴纳姆一本正经地说。  
“上一个这么说的人还是我高中戏剧俱乐部的学弟呐。”他讽刺道。  
“我是认真的，”当巴纳姆这么说的时候，声音里显露出一丝笑意，他把一只胳膊从菲利普背后绕过去，将手搭在男友的腰上，“而且我可以给你开仅次于我的工资，你觉得如何？”  
“真是荣幸，”菲利普忍不住也微笑起来，“那样我的工资还是会跳水。”  
“可我绝对不会骂你呀。”巴纳姆狡猾地说，他的手指勾住了男友西装裤的边沿，轻轻地把折在裤子里的衬衫拉出来。菲利普叹出一口气，温热的呼吸吹在巴纳姆的脖子上，令后者不禁调整了一下坐姿。巴纳姆伸出手，拉开了男友的领带，露出一小块好看的锁骨，然后把手指伸进去，轻轻抚摸着那片光滑敏感的皮肤。  
“菲尼斯……”菲利普抱怨起来。他侧过身，几乎趴在巴纳姆身上，仰起头从后者的脖子、下巴、耳根一路向上，留下一串又湿又痒的亲吻。  
最后，他玩闹一样地咬了咬巴纳姆的耳廓，用舌尖轻轻地舔过男友的耳垂。  
巴纳姆立刻感到一股热流在股间堆积起来，他抓着菲利普的肩膀把他扳过来，亲上他的嘴唇，而对方也热烈地张开嘴，让巴纳姆的舌头伸进来。于是巴纳姆尝到了年轻男友柔软的舌头，他舔舐着，吮吸着，搅弄着，直到对方情不自禁地哼出比蜜还要甜的呻吟，接着又被他用更加激烈的吻堵住。  
最后两人气喘吁吁地分开。菲利普半张着嘴，嘴唇又红又湿，窗外的光线洒在唇瓣上，让巴纳姆产生了格外淫靡的联想。  
“把衣服脱掉。”巴纳姆命令道。  
菲利普立刻服从了，他急切地脱掉外套，随手扔到沙发后面——巴纳姆现在看到他的鞋袜被丢到哪儿了——然后把衬衫下摆从裤子整个拉出来。可正当他在巴纳姆的注视下手忙脚乱地解开第二颗衬衫扣子的时候，他忽然停住了。  
“菲尼斯，你说，如果你手下的编剧不合作的话，你该怎么办呢？”菲利普慢悠悠地说，他的心紧张而兴奋地狂跳着。  
巴纳姆愣了一下，低声笑起来：“我会让他们滚蛋。”  
“那你也会让我滚蛋吗？”菲利普挑起一边眉毛，愉快地看到巴纳姆的喉结上下滚动了一下。  
“不，”剧团团长咽了一口唾沫，他像只柴郡猫一样危险地咧开嘴，“我可有一千种方法让你低头认错呢。”  
没等菲利普反应过来，他便被猛地推倒在沙发上。巴纳姆抓住他的两只手腕，用一只手把它们固定在菲利普头顶上方。菲利普挣扎了两下，而巴纳姆却趁机用膝盖分开了他的大腿。  
“菲尼斯！”这正是他想要的，但他还是情不自禁地红了脸。  
“卡莱尔先生，”这回轮到巴纳姆慢悠悠地装腔作势了，他凑到年轻的男友耳边，故意用低沉的嗓音轻声说道，“卡莱尔先生是个不懂规矩的新人编剧，应当受到一点教训。”他掀起菲利普的衬衫，把宽大的手掌伸进去，抚摸过后者的腰、肚子和前胸，最后把食指压在男友敏感的乳尖上。  
菲利普发出一声惊呼，在他身下扭动起来。  
“嘘。”巴纳姆严厉地警告道，加重了抓着菲利普手腕的力道。  
“要、要怎么教训？”菲利普结结巴巴地问。巴纳姆的钳制非常有力，他几乎动弹不得，自己虽然还穿着衣服，却仿佛赤裸地躺在巴纳姆面前。  
这位阅历丰富的剧团团长笑了笑，菲利普的阴茎在裤子里难受地抽动了一下。他听见巴纳姆低声讲道：“我不喜欢当众批评下属，所以我会在一天排练结束后，让那位编剧来我的办公室找我。”  
菲利普吞了口口水。他紧张而兴奋地盯着巴纳姆，看见对面住户电视机发出的光照在巴纳姆的半边脸上。他突然意识到两人的状态，一阵羞耻感涌了上来。  
“菲尼斯，窗帘……”他着急地想爬起来，但巴纳姆反而压得更紧了。  
“嘘，没关系，”巴纳姆露出狡黠的笑容，“他们不会发现的。”  
“可是……”菲利普挣扎起来，但他的动作只能使得自己的胯部不断摩擦过巴纳姆的大腿，他忍不住倒吸了一口气，脸更红了。  
“嘘，嘘，”巴纳姆就像故意计划好的一样，“你别乱动他们就不会注意到。”  
他可恶的手指开始在菲利普乳头周围打转，时不时不经意地擦过乳尖，同时有意或轻或重地磨蹭过菲利普的胯下。  
“求你了，菲尼斯！”菲利普小声哭喊起来。  
“耐心一点，”巴纳姆残忍地说，他自己的阴茎已经在裤子里涨得发疼了，但他心里觉得还远远没有玩够，“别忘了，现在卡莱尔先生在我的办公室里，其他人都回去了，这个年轻人必须学会尊重前辈的权威。”  
菲利普感受到巴纳姆手指上粗糙的茧子和疤痕，那是后者早年在剧团打杂留下的印记，而现在这些印记却成了折磨他的手段。巴纳姆的手几乎滑过了他衬衫下的每一寸皮肤，胸膛，乳尖，腹部，侧腰，然后他不怀好意地停顿了一下，把手压在了菲利普的皮带上。  
“我让卡莱尔先生把衣服脱掉，鞋，袜，外套，裤子，然后是贴身内裤，卡莱尔先生非常听话，”巴纳姆从搭扣里抽出了皮带，他听见菲利普的呼吸急促起来，“天气正在转凉，所以我允许他保留自己衬衫，他可以把脱下的衣物放在门旁的橱柜上，接着走到我面前来。”  
菲利普记得那个放着各种演出纪念册和经典剧本的橱柜，他想象出自己赤裸着大腿和屁股，把衣物堆在《等待戈多》和《老妇还乡》之间。不过他没能走神太久，巴纳姆缓缓地从他的腰间抽走了皮带扔在地上，金属搭扣发出一声脆响。  
“我的办公室里给客人坐的椅子今天正好搬走了，所以我请卡莱尔先生坐在我的桌子上，不过这样也有好处，我们两人之间不用隔着什么了，”巴纳姆握住菲利普的腰际，指尖向下，手掌从侧面不紧不慢地滑进了后者的内裤，他不急着照顾男友前面早已撑起的帐篷，转而向后揉捏起丰满的臀瓣，“我让卡莱尔先生在我面前打开自己，于是他就蜷起两条腿，一边抚摸自己的前面，一边把手指塞进屁股里……你会为我这么做吗，菲利普？”  
“会，会！”菲利普头昏脑胀地说，脑子里情不自禁地浮现出自己大张着腿坐在冰凉的桌面上的情景。他被无视许久的阴茎在紧绷的布料下颤抖，他忍不住躬起腰，毫无廉耻地在巴纳姆的大腿上轻轻摩擦起来。  
“停下。”剧团团长说，他的声音里有股领导者的威严。  
菲利普发出一声哭腔，他咬紧牙关，可悲地停下了。  
“很好，”巴纳姆赞许地说，他把手抽出来，拍了拍菲利普的跨部，后者迫不及待地抬起腰，让巴纳姆把他碍事的裤子连同内裤拽到臀部以下，终于把他高高昂起的兴奋解放出来，“卡莱尔先生为我准备好了他自己，而我也得给他一些奖励。”他忽然用温暖而粗糙的手掌握住了菲利普的阴茎。  
“菲尼斯！”菲利普浑身一震。  
巴纳姆花了点功夫压制住身下人的扭动，他抑制住宣泄自己欲望的冲动，决定继续挖掘男友身上的乐趣。“我把这个小编剧从桌上拉下来，叫他转身趴着，然后把老二顶在他的屁股之间，”他带着恶意，缓慢而用力地撸动菲利普的阴茎，“一点点顶进去。”  
“别、别这样！菲尼斯！……快一点！”菲利普哭喊道，他早就忘了没拉的窗帘和对面公寓里看电视的人，他的脑子被巴纳姆搞成了一团浆糊，只想更快地操进巴纳姆的手里。  
“嘘，”巴纳姆的动作反而更轻更慢了，面对菲利普的挣扎，他稳稳地把男友压在沙发上，就像用手拢住一只不断扑腾着的小鸟，“真是饥渴，你想让我做什么呢？”  
“让我……让我……”菲利普从牙缝里寄出这句话，“让我射出来……”  
“这不是求人的态度，卡莱尔先生。”  
“求你了……请让、请让我射出来……菲尼斯……菲尼斯……求你了……”  
巴纳姆看见男友眼角亮闪闪的，他是真的被弄哭了。  
于是他叹了口气，大发慈悲地加快了手上的动作。没过几秒菲利普就大声呻吟着，射在了他的手上。  
“菲尼斯……”菲利普喘着气，好像已经已经不会说别的词了。  
巴纳姆松开了对男友的钳制，后者的手腕上现出了两圈红色的印子。  
菲利普蜷在沙发上，把手臂收回胸前。“天呐……菲尼斯……”他呆呆地望着手上淤痕，“你让我明天上班怎么办？”  
“别把袖子卷起来。”巴纳姆心不在焉地提出建议，对他而言，此时紧绷的裤子才是最急迫的事。  
菲利普也意识到了男友还有一半的问题没有解决，他从沙发上站了起来：“让我来吧。”他脱掉了凌乱地挂在腿上的裤子，解开皱成一团的衬衫，赤条条地爬到巴纳姆两腿之间，愉快地看到男友的眼睛亮了起来。  
“口活？”巴纳姆挑起眉毛。  
“你不想要吗？”菲利普把手放在男友腿间鼓起的肿包上，感受手下的阴茎迫不及待地抽动了一下。  
他熟练地解开巴纳姆的裤子，让那根肿胀的阴茎从内裤里弹出来。巴纳姆呻吟了一声，头向后仰去。  
菲利普知道巴纳姆已经忍耐了很久，他的阴茎已经胀成了深色，隐约露出青筋。菲利普抓住柱身，把脸贴上去，用舌头轻轻扫过根部，接着边亲边舔，一直到顶端。  
他听见巴纳姆粗重的喘气。他抬起头，看见男友一只手克制地按着大腿，一只手搭在沙发靠背后。这个动作让上衣清晰地勾勒出他胸前的肌肉，菲利普不禁咽了口唾沫。巴纳姆一直很强壮，他17岁的时候当过几年水手，然后在剧院搬运道具和其他物资，多年的重体力劳动把他的肌肉锻炼得块块分明。这让身为男友的菲利普半是得意半是嫉妒。  
带着点奇妙的报复心态，他含住了阴茎顶头的缝隙，满足地听见巴纳姆发出“嘶”的一声。他慢慢低下头，用嘴唇包裹，一点点吃下柱身，然后用力吮吸起来。巴纳姆抓住了他的肩膀，也许明天那儿也要出现一道印子了。但此刻的菲利普毫不在意，他用舌头扫过嘴里的柱头，一边套弄着吞不下的柱身，同时不忘照顾着下面的囊袋。巴纳姆低声咒骂了一声，他的大腿开始颤抖起来。  
菲利普在卖力服务之余抬起眼睛向上看去，窗外适时的亮光照亮了这位剧团团长硬朗的下颌和锁骨处的凹陷，他的领口微开露出一块蒙着细小汗珠的胸膛，在因为欲望大口喘息之时，几颗汗珠汇集成了一颗较大的汗滴，滑向了衬衣遮住的更深处。  
正在这时，巴纳姆深吸了一口，他低下头，对上了菲利普偷窥的视线。剧团团长屏住了呼吸，年轻的男友正顺服地从下往上看着自己，湿润的嘴唇包裹着他的阴茎，这两者构成了世界上最令人血脉喷张的画面。菲利普的嘴是那么柔软而炽热，他灵活的舌头比撒旦的任何一条蛇都能更撩拨人的心扉。  
忽然，菲利普顿了一下， 接着飞快地沉下头，让巴纳姆的性器几乎整个滑入他的口腔。巴纳姆感到自己的顶端抵上了菲利普狭窄的喉咙，异物的刺激让后者留下了眼泪。菲利普忍不住做了个吞咽的动作，吃下了嘴里多余的唾液和巴纳姆渗出些许的前液。  
突如其来的压力感让巴纳姆浑身一颤，他再难克制住自己，一把抓住了菲利普的头发开始引导他的动作。而后者也配合地开始快速吞吐起他的阴茎。  
“妈的！菲利普！”他闭上眼睛大骂道。菲利普含着他性器的嘴里发出阵阵呜咽，微弱的音节震动让巴纳姆更加兴奋。忽然他感到眼前一白，猛地把菲利普拉开，白浊的精液射在了后者的脸上。  
菲利普咳嗽起来，等他平息了呼吸，抬起头，再次对上男友愧疚的表情。  
“抱歉，我应该提前告诉你的。”巴纳姆皱着眉头说，但事实上当他看到自己的精液从男友脸上滴落的画面时，心里真实的歉意便消弱了三分。  
菲利普哼哼了两声，扯过一边的衬衫把自己的脸和脖子擦干净。巴纳姆伸出手让他站起来爬到自己身边，时间太晚了，两人都感到了困意。  
“我们不能在这儿睡，明天还得早起。”菲利普说，但他已经闭上了眼睛。  
“没错……”巴纳姆在睡意中凭着最后一丝理智从旁边的躺椅上拉过一条毯子盖在两人身上。  
对面楼的电视机不知道什么时候已经关上了，此刻他们的公寓里只剩下街灯在天花板映出窗户的形状。如果仔细听，可以听见旁边主干道时不时有车辆经过，伴随着小巷子里喝醉酒的人发出的哭声和笑声。城市运转着，几个小时后又是新的一天。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 人生写的第一篇正儿八经的肉，居然就是PWP……希望大家看得开心！如果写得不好还请多多见谅！


End file.
